


The Perfect Prom

by Bayreux



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, F/M, GirlxBoy, High School, M/M, Prom, boyxgirl, bxblove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayreux/pseuds/Bayreux
Summary: Starting at a brand new school is scary.  When that school is in a brand new country? Terrifying.But then you meet a boy who introduces you to all of his friends, and suddenly this school is not as scary as you feared it would be.Who will you end up going to Prom with?





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 02.23.17 (Wattpad)  
> 09.13.17 (AO3)  
> Ended:
> 
> I wrote this and originally posted it over on Wattpad, but was convinced to post this over here as well. So here you lovely people go! :) This is my first multi-chapter story that I have ever published. I love comments and things, so please feel free to leave me some. <3
> 
> You can also go follow me over on Wattpad as well if you like: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bayreux

I had arrived early to school in order to find my first class room and not be late.  I didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day.  I was already nervous enough as it was, and I really didn't want to add to that by being late.

I was new to this school and, as a result, hadn't made any friends yet.  My mom and I had just relocated to Seoul, South Korea from America, so I was really nervous to start at a brand new school in a brand new place.  Well, terrified was more like it.  You see, I'd never really made friends very easily.  I always come off as really, really shy... That is until I get comfortable around you and you get to know me.

I looked at my watch.  _07:50. I guess I should go to class and make sure I'm there on time._ I got up from the bench I was sitting on in the courtyard, grabbed my bag and the book I had been reading, and left for my first period class.  I found my first classroom pretty easily and walked inside to find a seat.  Luckily there weren't too many people in the room just yet, so I was able to find what I felt was the perfect spot for me.

I sat towards the back of the room in one of the center aisles, just trying to blend in, when he walked in.  It seemed as if he knew every one of our classmates.   _He must be really popular.  He knows everyone!  And they all seem to really like him._   I sighed.   _I wish I could make friends that easily._   I turned back to the book I was reading and tried to push those thoughts away.

I was too absorbed in my book to notice that someone had taken the seat directly in front of me.  It wasn't until I noticed a hand being waved in my face that realized that someone was trying to get my attention.

I flinched at the sudden movement.

"Oh, you must not have heard me.  I didn't mean to scare you." The boy laughed when he saw me jump in my seat.

"Mianhae.  No, I didn't.  What did you say?"  I shook my head in embarrassment.   _Great...  Wonderful first impression Y/N.  Way to embarrass yourself in front of the first person who decides to talk to you._

_Ugh!  Stop talking to yourself and pay attention before you embarrass yourself even more!_

"I just said that you must be new here, since I don't recognize you.  And I know pretty much everyone!"  He flashed a gorgeous smile at me, and I nearly choked!  _Holy cow!  Who is this guy?_ I took a second to regain my composure before I answered him.

"Ne. I just moved here from America.  It's my first day at this school." I said nervously.

"America?! Really?! I have a friend who used to live there! His family still does actually," the boy replied excitedly.

"Oh.  That's cool," I said shyly.

"Right!"  _Man, he's so outgoing and loud.  I wonder why he's talking to me..._ My thoughts were cut short.

"I'm Jackson Wang, by the way!  What's your name?"  He flashed his gorgeous smile again.

"Nice to meet you, Jackson. I'm Y/N."  I smiled back shyly.

"Wow! That's a pretty name, Y/N."  Jackson said.

I couldn't help but blush. "Ohh... Thank you." I said while avoiding eye contact with the very cute Jackson.

"No problem!  So what classes are you taking?"  Jackson asked me.  I handed him my schedule.

"Oh cool!!! We have 3 classes together!" He exclaimed excitedly.   _Oh nooo... I guess I'm going to have to get used to his energy since we'll see each other a lot._ I laughed inwardly, trying to mentally prepare myself for 3 whole classes with this Jackson Wang.

"Oh, really?  What are the other two?"  I quietly asked.

"Well we have Literature for this first period, and then we have Health Science together for third period, followed by Cantonese in fourth period! I'm actually from Hong Kong, so I already speak Cantonese. But don't rat me out, okay?" Jackson winked at me.

I giggled and smiled at him. "I won't as long as you promise to help me."

"DEAL!"  Jackson stuck his hand out and we shook on it.

Just then our Literature teacher walked in and cleared her throat to signal that she was about to start class.  Jackson flashed me one last smile before he turned back around to focus on our lesson.

I was really glad to have met Jackson already.  I could feel that he would make my first day here just a little bit easier.  _I only hope that I will be able to make some other friends with time._


	2. Second Period Frustrations

The bell to signal the end of first period finally rang. It seemed like it took forever for Literature to finish, but what could you expect when reading The Odyssey. It was so boring, but at least Jackson was there in class with me. He seemed to be trying to keep me entertained with his goofy antics whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Anytime her back was turned, Jackson turned around and made yet another silly face and I had to stifle my giggles. Even though we had only just met each other, it still seemed as though Jackson wanted to try to make me laugh in our first class, in spite of the boring reading material the teacher chose for the first day.

As the bell stopped ringing and Ms. Son was dismissing everyone, I watched as Jackson turned back around to look at me. He smiled his perfect smile at me again.

_I swear this guy is trying to kill me. Why does the first friend I make have to be so cute?! His smile should be illegal!_

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jackson smirked at me.

"I guess not. Although SOMEONE made it really hard to concentrate!" I teased him as I gathered my things and put them all away except for my class schedule. As I finished closing up my bag, I looked back up and saw that Jackson was already standing there, just watching me.

"Ready to go, Y/N?"

"Ne! I just need to find room 324, for my math class." I said while glancing down at the schedule in my hands. I suddenly felt Jackson grab hold of my wrist and pull me along to follow him.

"I know just where that is! My second period is in 328, so I'm just a few doors down the hall," he exclaimed excitedly as he pulled me from our Literature class which was apparently in the 200 Quad.  _Whatever that means! I should ask Jackson about that later, if I can._

_I'm never going to get used to this school! It's so easy to get lost here!_ I thought to myself as it felt as though Jackson pulled me down a million different hallways. Finally he stopped dragging me behind him and we stopped in front of my classroom.

"Here we are! 300 Quad, room 324." Jackson announced, doing his best imitation of a bus driver announcing the next stop. I couldn't help but giggle while panting a bit, trying to catch my breath. I'm not completely out of shape, but I don't think Jackson realized how much shorter I am than him, or that he was taking such large steps as he moved through the different hallways with ease, while I struggled to keep up with him as he dragged me along.

I finally caught my breath and bowed to Jackson and thanked him. "Thank you! I really appreciate the help.  It's so confusing trying to get around here.  I don't know how I will ever find all of my classes." I stood up and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that Y/N! You'll catch on real quick, I promise. Plus you can always ask me!"

"Thanks! Well I should get inside and find a seat, plus I would hate if you were late to class because of me."

"No worries Y/N! I'll meet you after second period ends, and then we can go to Health Science together."

"I would like that. Thank you, sunbae. I'll see you later!" I smiled warmly at him and gave a small bow to Jackson. As I straightened back up I felt Jackson ruffle my hair, catching me off guard.

"So formal!" He chuckled. "Cute. I'll see you after class." Just like that he turned and headed down the hall to his class.

_Cute?? Did Jackson just call me cute? Oh boy..._

I turned around and walked into my class room looking for a seat.  I scanned the room and noticed that all the seats in the back were already taken. Which is understandable for a math class.   _I'm sure that most of the people occupying the back seats in here are just trying to avoid getting called on, like I was in Literature just now._   I continued to stand just barely inside of the doorway while looking for a seat. Just as I spotted a cluster of open desks towards the front of the class, I was knocked forward.

"Oh!" I stumbled forward trying to regain my balance.

"Omo! Did you have to stand in the middle of the doorway?!" I hear a voice rudely say.

I turned around to see who it was and to apologize, and my eyes landed on one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen.  I couldn't help but stare for a moment.  I couldn't help but stare at his blonde hair, the earrings he wore, his perfect face, and those eyes.  _Wait..._

My admiration for the guy didn't last long, though, as I noticed the hard glint in his eyes as he looked at me.  _He bumped into me! What's he so mad about?!_ I steeled myself and stood as tall as possible so as to show him I wasn't intimidated by him.

"Mianhe, but you're the one that bumped into me. Shouldn't YOU be paying more attention to where you're going?" I said accusingly. He just stared at me with that same look on his face as before. I smirked and turned on my heel to take one of the seats I had seen.  Unfortunately for me, there weren't many other seats open, and so the blonde haired jerk ended up taking one of them as well. He sat off to the right side of me and just one row ahead of me.  _Great... Just great... My favorite class, and I get a total asshole in it. Why me?!_

Just then the teacher walked in and quickly strode over to the chalkboard picking up a piece of chalk on the way. I watched as he wrote on the board.

ALGEBRA II  
MR. KIM

"As you guys can see," Mr. Kim said while placing the chalk down and turning around, "I am Mr. Kim, your Algebra II teacher. I don't plan to make this class incredibly difficult for any of you, as long as you are willing to put forth the effort. If at any point in time, something doesn't make sense to you, please feel more than free to ask for help. If you don't feel comfortable asking during class you can always see me before or after school, or during lunch."

_Wow. He's so nice. He looks really young too._ I watched as he leaned against his desk and smiled at all of us.

"Now, today isn't going to be all that difficult. Before we start any new material, I need to first quiz you all and see how much material you still recall from your former math classes, and see just where we stand as a class. After everyone has turned in their quizzes to me, I'll hand them all out randomly and you will grade each other's before returning them to their original owner's and then back to me before you leave. This will also be how I take role today, so if I do not get a quiz back with your name on it, I'll assume that you were not here."

I nodded my head as I listened to Mr. Kim explain how this first day would go in his class.  _Perfect! I've got this in the bag!_ I smiled to myself knowing that I would do well. Mr. Kim then walked around and passed out the quizzes. I started mine as soon as I got it.

**_*20 Minutes Later*_ **

I finished my quiz and got up to turn mine in to Mr. Kim. As I walked up to his desk, I noticed that no one else had turned theirs in yet.  _NICE! I'm the first one finished!_ I smiled to myself as I set my quiz down on Mr. Kim's desk. He looked up at me and smiled, and I bowed slightly before turning around to head back to my seat.

As I turned I felt myself collide with someone yet again.  _God! I'm even more clumsy than usual!_  I looked up to apologize but quickly decided against it as I realized it was that jerk again.

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to where you're going?" He mocked me, throwing my own words from before back in my face. He had this cocky grin on his face as he leaned around me to turn in his quiz, but I could still see that same look in his eyes from before. This time I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush involuntarily and I couldn't stop myself from looking down to avoid eye contact with him.  _Sure he's cute, but he's a real jerk!_

"Mi-mianhe," I stuttered out, before quickly returning to my seat. _Damn it Y/N! Pull yourself together! Don't let him get to you._ I pulled out the book I had been reading before first period, and opened it up while waiting for everyone else to finish. I needed a distraction to calm my embarrassment.

**_*A few minutes later*_ **

Mr. Kim was handing us each a random quiz and I was just praying that I wouldn't get that asshole's quiz.  _God! He really gets on my nerve!! What's his problem anyway?!_ I huffed as I finished my thought.

Mr. Kim reminded us, "Don't forget to write Corrected By under the other student's name, followed by your name so I can tell who has corrected which quiz."

I was eternally grateful and sighed in relief when the quiz I was handed had a female's name written in the top corner.  _Yoon Jihee. I wonder who ended up with mine._ Just under Jihee's name I wrote C/B: Y/N. I scanned the room and noticed that pretty much everyone else was doing the same. I froze when I noticed a particular set of eyes on me for the third time since walking into class.  _DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU... DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU... You are not intimidated by him._  I glared at him.

"Mwo? Do you have a staring problem or something?? Or do you just like what you see?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Without skipping a beat he replied, "Actually, I was just wondering just how badly the new kid failed her first quiz..."

I couldn't help it. The glare I had fixed on him became deadly. "And just what makes you so sure that I failed," I gritted out the question between clenched teeth.

"Well duh... No one is as good as I am... I'm always the top of the class for math." He retorted cockily, completely oblivious to the fact that I could cheerfully murder him right now.

"Well, we will just see about that..." I turned my attention back to Jihee's quiz in front of me, wishing to completely ignore this guy. I saw Mr. Kim finally hand him a quiz, and I could see him visibly stiffen and straighten up in his seat.  _Oh how I hope he has my quiz... I'd love to see that smug look wiped right off his face._

Mr. Kim finally passed out all the quizzes randomly, and we slowly worked our way through all the questions, occasionally stopping as someone would ask a question. As I finished grading Jihee's quiz, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She wasn't terrible, in fact she got a C on the quiz. The problem was that she made some mistakes that could have been easily avoided, and that alone could have helped her get a B on this. I walked up to Mr. Kim and asked for his help figuring out who Jihee was. He pointed to a girl in one of the back rows on the far left side of the class room, not too far back from where I was sitting.

Jihee looked up as I approached her.

"Yoon Jihee?" She nodded in reply. I smiled and waved at her. "Annyeong! My name is Y/N, I'm a new transfer student."

"Nice to meet you, Y/N." She smiled back at me. I handed her back her quiz, and noticed how her smile dropped when she saw her grade.

"Is something wrong?" I asked politely.

"I was just really hoping that I did better than this," she replied dejectedly.

Reaching up and rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I replied "Well if you ever need help or anything, I'm always here. I actually really like math." Jihee's eyes widened in shock as she heard me say this.

"Ew... What is wrong with you?" She asked me while giggling slightly. I burst out laughing, and I noticed that some of the other students around us were now staring at me. I just shook my head at them trying to get them to ignore me again.

"I know... I like math, I'm weird. I get that a lot. But the offer still stands."

"Gomawoyo, Y/N. I may just have to take you up on that." She smiled back, thanking me.

I returned back to my seat only half surprised to see the blonde, who I was now beginning to consider the bane of my existence, standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest while staring him dead in the eyes.  _Omo! If he didn't piss me off so badly, there would be no way in hell that I would be able to be this close to him and still make eye contact with him._

He roughly shoved my quiz back at me, muttering "You must have cheated or something" under his breath, probably hoping I wouldn't hear him.

"WOW... Mr. "I'm-all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips" is afraid that some transfer from America is going to outshine him?? Is that it? Don't like not being in the spot light? Or are you just too afraid that a girl is better than you in math?" I couldn't help taunting him... Everything about him just riled me up, and I couldn't control the things I said to him.

"News flash, SUNBAE" I sneered the word at him, "I'm not an idiot, and I was top of the class in all my math classes in America as well. So maybe now you'll have to actually try harder."

He didn't say a single word in reply to me. I watched with a satisfied smirk as he turned on his heels, handed back his quiz to Mr. Kim, and then stormed out of the class room right as the bell rang.

I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding, and sighed in relief.  _Thank god that is over!_ I thought as I gathered my things into my bag, and finally looked at my quiz.  _Yes! Perfect score! And I even finished before that jerk... What's his name?_ I asked myself looking for his name just under mine.  
  


_TUAN MARK. Oh great... He even has a douchy name too!_

I picked up my things, turned my quiz back in to Mr. Kim, and walked out to meet Jackson in the hallway.  _At least Jackson will be able to cheer me up as we head to third period._  I thought with a small smile.  _I didn't even need it in first period, and he still managed to make me smile a lot. I just hope that Health Science goes better than Algebra II did._


	3. Third Period Savagery

As I walked out the door of Mr. Kim's Algebra II class, I couldn't help but to feel an immense surge of relief as I noticed that the asshole from class was nowhere to be seen.  _Thank god! I almost thought he'd be waiting out here to corner me. GOD! That Mark guy is a real piece of work. Why did he have to come along and ruin my favorite class period?_  I thought to myself irritably as I looked down the hall for Jackson.

"Hmm... I wonder where he is? He said he'd meet me after class?" I wondered out loud. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but to jump and let out a small scream involuntarily. I quickly whipped around, knocking the offensive hand away from my shoulder, and nearly smacking its owner.

"Jackson-ssi! What the hell?! Why would you sneak up on me like that?!" I said, obviously startled and trying to calm down. I glared at the older, who was now doubled over and clutching his stomach, laughing at me.

"OW! OW! OMO! Y/N! You should have seen your face? OWWWW! My stomach! That was hilarious!" Jackson said as he slowly straighten up and wiped some stray tears from his face. I smacked his shoulder in annoyance, gaining a yelp from Jackson.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that! And then for having the nerve to laugh at me like that too!" I shouted at him softly, turning away from him. I started walking away from Jackson, fully planning on leaving him behind as I headed towards our Health Science class.

Jackson let me walk about five feet away from him before calling out to me with an amused, sing-songy tone in his voice. "Hey, Y/N. Where are you going?"

"I'm ditching you and going to Health Science without you." I yelled back haughtily, just as I looked over my shoulder to throw him a smug look. However, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Jackson still standing outside my second period class looking at me with a big stupid grin on his stupid face.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, if you're gonna go that way, then have fun being late. I'll save you a seat. See you when you get there." He shouted to me as he turned on his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction, laughing as he went.

I yelped and quickly chased after him. "YAH! Why would you just leave me behind like that?! You know I don't know my way around here! It's so easy to get turned around in here!" I managed to catch up to Jackson easily, and pouted as he slung his arm around my shoulder, guiding us through the halls back towards the 200 Quad where our class would be. "Jackson-ssi! Why are you so mean to me?!"

"Awww, I'm sorry. Mianhe. Honestly, I didn't even mean to scare you back there. But you're reaction was just too adorable, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I really was only trying to get your attention since you obviously hadn't seen me when you walked out of your class. And I definitely wasn't about to leave you behind." He laughed before continuing. "If I had, you would have never found our classroom."

I shoved him lightly with my shoulder, still pouting. "It's my first day, and you're just being sooo mean to me, sunbae."

Jackson ruffled my hair again, just like when he walked us towards our second period classes. "Ahhh, Y/N. You really don't need to be so formal with me. I mean we're both seniors, so were pretty much the same age.Just call me Jackson, or oppa." He shot me a playful wink, and I just rolled my eyes at his continual flirty manner.

"Actually, I'm a Junior." I replied.

"Omo! But you're in Senior Literature!" Jackson said in amazement.

"Ne. I'm apparently ahead in Literature, since I'm a transfer. So they placed me in Senior Lit when they created my schedule. I guess I'll get to take an extra elective next year since I'll have finished all the literature courses a year early." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about my advanced placement, because I really didn't think I was smarter than anyone else, so I didn't want to sound like a braggart.

"Woah! Daebak! That's really impressive! Maybe you could help Oppa study sometime! You know, just in case." Jackson suggested, while he raised his eyebrows at my playfully.

"Jackson! STOP! I will NOT call you Oppa!" I laughed as I shoved him slightly.

I giggled to myself.  _I'm really going to have to get used to this guy. But at least he's nice and makes me laugh._  I smiled as I thought about how happy I was at having made a friend so early in my first day at this school.  _Well, maybe two if I count Jihee. She seemed really nice. Maybe we can be friends too._ I thought about the raven-haired girl who had sat in the back corner of my Algebra II class.  _Hmm... She seemed a little shy. I wonder if that's why she sat in the back corner of the class room._

Before I knew it, I could see our first period Senior Literature class just down the hall, and I realized we were practically outside our third period class. Unfortunately, I also noticed a certain blonde jerk down the hall. Fortunately, he had his back to me and was talking to another boy with jet black hair that was cut real short on the sides. He must have said something that the jerk found funny, because he started laughing which, to my dismay, immediately grabbed Jackson's attention.

_Crap!_

Jackson looked down the hall and must have recognized the two of them, because he suddenly removed his arm from my shoulder and waved at the dark haired boy, gaining his attention, as he called out to them. "Hyungs!" I heard him say excitedly as he kept walking towards them.

I froze where I was at when I realized Jackson planned to approach them. I quickly looked around for our class room, desperately trying to avoid the blonde before he could see me.  _CRAP CRAP CRAP! 216, 216.. OH MY GOD WHERE IS IT?!_  I finally saw the classroom on the right side of the hall, and tried to quickly make my way inside and escape notice. And I would have succeeded if Jackson hadn't have turned around before I slipped inside.

"YAH! Y/N! Come here a sec!" Jackson called out to me. I flinched, but turned around anyway, cheeks pink from embarrassment. I couldn't help but to see Mark's expression darken a bit when he heard my name and saw me, but I was too embarrassed at having been caught trying to sneak away to pay him any more attention than that.

"Ani! I don't want to be late, and I want to get a good seat." I said lamely, creating an excuse that I had hoped Jackson would buy. But I bristled when I heard Mark speak.

"What a nerd." My flushed cheeks changed from pink to a deep red that I was sure stretched out to the tips of my ears, and I decided that I didn't care to stick around any longer. I quickly turned on my heel and rushed into the room.

I quickly found an open seat since I was actually early to class and the room was practically empty except for the teacher and a couple of students quietly chatting in the back left corner. I made sure to save the seat behind me for Jackson, just to make sure we could sit together. I tried to calm my breathing as I waited for Jackson to join me, but he didn't seem to be in any rush, so I just ended up pulling out my book yet again to pass the time.

As I was sitting at my desk reading, I heard someone else come in and take the seat to my right. I heard them trying to quietly get their desk space organized. I looked up, briefly making eye contact with a boy with jet black hair, a fair complexion, and kind eyes. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back, giving a soft nod in his direction before going back to my book.

A few short moments later I heard the boy clear his throat. "Excuse me?" I looked up and saw that he was talking to me, trying to get my attention. He smiled at me again as our eyes met. I smiled back, while closing my book.

"Annyeonghaseyo." I nodded in a mock bow to the raven haired boy.

"I know you're reading and I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was just really curious to know what book you were reading." My polite smile quickly grew wider as I thought about the book that I had been carrying around all morning. I had easily become engrossed in it just a two days ago, after picking it up from a bookshop while shopping for my school supplies.

"Oh! I'm reading 'Me Before You' by Jojo Moyes. It's a romance novel, but its really good. They made a movie out of it, but I want to read the book before I watch the movie." I flipped the book over and showed it to him.

"Ahhh, that's why it looked familiar! I've read that before. And you're right, it is really good. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think when you finish it." I noticed that his smile grew just like mine had when talking about the book.

"I will. Thank you."

The raven haired boy then stuck his hand out towards me and introduced himself. "I'm Park Jinyoung, by the way." I reached out and shook his hand.

"My name is Y/N. It's really nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow reader, Y/N."

"Likewise! If you have any recommendations, please let me know! I love finding new books to read." I smiled broadly at Jinyoung.

I didn't notice the way his eyes widened just a fraction in response to the smile I had given him. Jinyoung cleared his throat.

"So you're new here," he asked me.

"Ne! I just transferred in. It's my first day here so I'm still adjusting." I replied back, not thinking to mention that I came from America.

"Oh, are you from Daegu?"

I laughed. "Oh! Ani! Noooo, I'm from America! I forgot to mention that, mianhe!"

"Omo! I'm impressed! You're Korean is amazing!"

"Kamsahabnida! My grandparents taught me while I was growing up, but I didn't really use it much except for at their house as I got older. I was worried that it wouldn't be good enough for living here in Seoul now, so I began practicing more and more after my mom told me that we would be moving." I explained to him.

"Omo! That's really cool! Well don't worry, your Korean is great. But if you're ever confused about something you can always ask, and I'll be more than happy to help translate something for you."

I was really pleased with Jinyoung's offer to help me. I mean who knew when I might need it. I was fairly confident in my spoken Korean, but who knew when I might run into some difficulties.

"I really appreciate that! That would be a great help." I said giving Jinyoung another smile while gently playing with the abandoned book that had sparked our conversation.

"Well I'll let you get in some more reading before class starts," Jinyoung spoke up again, having noticed the awkward fidgeting I was doing with my book. He gave me a last quick smile and turned back to his desk.

I sighed inwardly, grateful to have met someone as nice as Jinyoung seemed to be, but also grateful for being allowed to return to my book instead of making awkward first conversations. I opened up my book and began reading from where I had left off before having met Jinyoung.

Just as I finished the current page, and started reading the next I heard Jackson enter the room.

"See you later Hyungs!" Jackson called over his shoulder as he walked in. I let out an audible sigh, guessing that he meant Mark and the other guy I had seen that jerk talking to.

_Ugh.... Just thinking about that guy again is starting to make me irritated again. Don't think about him... He's just another asshole that you'll only have to see in that one class... Well, hopefully._

"Yah! Y/N! What happened? I wanted to introduce you to some people." I flinched a little as Jackson's loud voice calling my name, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mianhe, Jackson. I wanted to find a good seat, like I told you. And look! I even saved you the seat behind me!" I smiled at my friend, hoping that by showing him that I successfully saved him a seat that he would be distracted by the fact that I was clearly giving him an excuse.

"Gomawoyo. I appreciate that. But don't think you're off the hook. I'm gonna introduce you to all my friends eventually."

I mentally cringed as I realized that Jackson had just referred to Tuan Mark as his friend.

"Do I have to?" I sighed in resignation, because I knew I wouldn't win against Jackson on this topic. It's not that I didn't want to meet people, but I wasn't as social as Jackson was. Plus I didn't want to have to re-meet Mark... I planned to avoid him as much as I possibly could outside of our shared second period class.

"Obviously! You're new here, and I've taken you under my wing. So you're definitely going to meet all of my friends."

I groaned.

"Jackson-ah, you can already check me off that list of friends. We met just before you came in." Jinyoung spoke up again, taking me by surprise.

"You two know each other?" I asked, glancing back and forth between both boys.

"Yeah! Jinyoung here is one of my best friends!" Jackson told me.

I looked to Jinyoung for confirmation.

"Yeah, he's a pain and can be really loud and annoying at times, but he's not wrong here. We are friends." Jinyoung looked at me and just gave a small shrug.

"Yah! Why do you have to talk about me like that? You should respect me! I'm older than you!" Jackson pouted at Jinyoung.

"Well then maybe you should act like the hyung here... And besides, you're only older by like 6 months..." Jinyoung countered calmly.

Before Jackson could argue with Jinyoung any more, I decided it would be a good idea to intervene.

"So you really do know everyone then don't you oppa?" I asked Jackson, while aggressively batting my eyelashes at him and purposely calling him oppa as a means to distract Jackson. I just prayed that it would work.

Jackson turned his gaze from Jinyoung, and focused on me, seeming slightly taken aback by my sudden behavior. He blinked at me a couple of times in confusion.

And then cocky Jackson was back.

"Well of course! You didn't think I would lie about that did you?" Jackson pretended to be overly offended.

"Well no, it's just that I could never actively know so many people." I replied shyly.

"Don't let him make you feel bad, Y/N. Jackson is just very social. Even as his friend, I don't know as many people as he does. I prefer just a close group of friends." Jinyoung interjected.

_Ahhh. No wonder Jinyoung and I seemed to connect so easily._

"Oh, I'm the same way you are, Jinyoung-ssi. I prefer to have a few close friends, than knowing everyone in the whole school." I smiled at him.

Jinyoung covered his mouth as he began to laugh at my comment. "Exactly!" He said while laughing. "Ahh, Y/N, I can tell we're going to get along well." He smiled widely at me as his laughter died down and he dropped his hand away from his mouth.

_Omo... I'm definitely gonna be in trouble here if any more of these people Jackson insists on introducing me to are as attractive as he and Jinyoung are._

"But don't worry, Y/N. I'm sure you'll like the rest of our friends just fine too. I mean, it seems like you can already handle Jackson just fine, so the maknaes shouldn't be any more difficult." Jinyoung laughed at his joke, and at the reaction he knew he was about to get from Jackson.

"Yah!!! What did I say earlier Park Jinyoung?! I am your hyung!" Jackson whined at Jinyoung's teasing.

Just then a voice at the front of the class spoke up. "Mr. Wang, I know this may prove challenging but while you're in my class room could you please keep your voice down a bit and try to act more like a civilized human being?" I looked up and saw who I guessed to be our Health Science teacher smirking in Jackson's direction.

"Awww come on Mr. Kim! Why do you always have to pick on me like that?" Jackson complained.

Mr. Kim sighed and just looked at him. "Just sit down Jackson, so I can start our lesson." I watched as Jackson embarrassedly took his seat behind me. I looked at Jinyoung and we made eye contact.

"Another Mr. Kim?" I asked him quietly.

Jinyoung nodded back and whispered to me. "It's a very common last name here. So you're bound to meet many people with the surname of Kim. Our Mr. Kim in this class is Mr. Kim Heechul. Don't be worried though. Despite what just happened between him and Jackson just now, he's quite nice. He just has a savage sense of humor, and likes to tease his students. Especially the loud ones like Jackson." He let out a small laugh.

"I can still hear you Park..." Jackson grumbled from behind me. Jinyoung just shrugged again, not phased by Jackson's whining. And I just smiled and shook my head.

"Alright everyone, quite down so we can start the lesson," Mr. Kim called out. I put my book away and got ready to pay attention to the lesson, with one last thought lingering in my mind.

_These two are going to make this school quite interesting for me. I just hope Jinyoung-ssi is right about me liking their other friends._


	4. Between Class Bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but here is the long awaited chapter 4 update! Please enjoy!

Third-period Health Science seemed to flash by at lightning speed. Of the three classes I've had so far today, I could easily say that this was my favorite. Mr. Kim, Heechul, as Jinyoung had informed me, was hilarious. Jinyoung was right on the mark with his description of Mr. Kim at the beginning of class. Mr. Kim did indeed have a savage sense of humor, but he wasn't malicious and his teasing was clearly all in good fun. Jackson may or may not agree with that statement, but it was clear to me that Mr. Kim only ever called out his students for being too rowdy, like Jackson, or for blatantly not paying attention to his class, like this one girl near the door who was only interested in her mobile phone.

The ravenette caught my attention the second time Mr. Kim told her to put her phone away. She really was very pretty. Slim figure, dark shining hair that flowed down the middle of her back, and a striking side profile that I thought would be fitting for a model. She had such a fair complexion, slim jawline, and petite nose. In short, she was the kind of girl I had always envied. I'm sure she has every guy flocking after her. She's probably every person's ideal. To say I was a little jealous of her beauty would be an understatement.

In the smallest, farthest corner of my mind, the little green monster in me couldn't help but wonder if the two boys I had met today were also as captivated by her as I was. I mean, I couldn't blame them if they were. It was understandable. And I've only seen her side profile so far. I bet she's even more gorgeous head on. I know that this was only my first day, first year at this school and that I wasn't looking for anything but friends at the moment, but I couldn't help but think that no guy in this school would look twice at me when she's around.

Before I could delve too deeply into my insecurities, Mr. Kim had dismissed us, and Jackson was already on his feet with a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Y/N! We've got Cantonese next!" Jackson beamed down at me as he spoke.

I noticed Jinyoung's head snap up, and he turned to look suspiciously at Jackson. "Wait... You're taking Cantonese, Jackson? But aren't you already fluent? Isn't that like cheating?"

I watched Jackson playfully stick his tongue out at Jinyoung before replying. "Yes. Yes. And no. I think of it more as a refresher course." He just shrugged as he looked back down at me, and I noticed Jinyoung just roll his eyes at Jackson's reply. "So... You ready to go?"

I finished clearing my things from my desk and putting them back into my bag before answering Jackson's question and standing up. "Yep. Ready to go."

"Excellent! Let's go then!" Jackson cheered enthusiastically as he began to leave the room. I just smiled at him but turned my attention back to Jinyoung who had also stood up to leave.

"So, Jinyoung-ssi..." I didn't even get to finish speaking before the boy in question interrupted me.

"Please, just Jinyoung," he said holding up a hand to stop me.

"What? Oh.. Uhm, okay," I replied a little flustered.

"We have class together, plus you know Jackson already, and I doubt he's going to release you from his clutches anytime soon, so I expect that we'll be spending a lot of time together." He laughed a little at his own joke, and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he does. "And besides all that, I really enjoyed talking with you before class, before I even knew we had a mutual pain in the ass. So I would have wanted to get to know you better anyway. It's nice to have a conversation, at a normal volume, with someone who has similar interests."

We both watched as Jackson obliviously walked out of the classroom ahead of us. I chuckled and just looked back at Jinyoung as we started to follow Jackson out of the classroom.

"You really do love picking on each other, don't you?" I laughed a little in disbelief.

"What can I say? He's like an itch that you just can't scratch, so you just learn to live with it." I watched in amazement as Jinyoung brought his hand up to cover his mouth again as he let out a loud laugh.

He picked up where he left off, this time in a more hushed tone. "But in all honesty, I really respect Jackson. He came over to Korea from Hong Kong with his parents when he was just starting High School. He worked really hard to learn Korean and not fall behind in his studies. It may not always seem like it, but he's actually incredibly intelligent and driven."

"Oh wow! I had no idea. I mean I knew he said he was from Hong Kong and already spoke Cantonese, but he speaks Korean so well that I thought he moved at a young age and grew up here in Korea."

"That just goes to show how far he's come in the last couple of years." Jinyoung wore a proud smile as he continued. "But as you can tell he's very outgoing, so he often seems like the class clown. Which is true, but he's still more than that. He's a very complex person. But he's one of the best people I know. Just don't tell him I said any of this... I get much more enjoyment out of pushing his buttons." A smirk crept across his face as he finished speaking.

"Wow. You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you Park Jinyoung? I'm going to have to keep my eye on you." I teased as we caught up to Jackson who was waiting for me a little ways down the hall. He'd obviously realized that we weren't right behind him.

"Oh please do," Jinyoung replied with a playful wink, and my mind went blank.

What? What was that?! Did he..? Did we..? WAS HE JUST FLIRTING WITH ME?

Before my brain could even fully process what just happened and come up with some kind of reply, Jackson spoke up.

"So Jinyoung, what class do you have now?"

Realization hit me. "Oh right! That's what I was going to ask you back in the classroom!"

"Mianhe, I kind of interrupted you back there and didn't give you the chance to ask me. But to answer you both, I have PE, so I should head back towards the Gym," he said as he gestured behind him, in the opposite direction of where Jackson and I needed to go.

"So I should probably get going and let you guys head off before you're late." Jinyoung reached out and lightly touched my left shoulder. A little startled at the sudden contact, I locked eyes with him. "I'll see you at lunch then," he asked.

I nodded my head, but before I could reply Jackson had snaked his left arm around both of my shoulders, causing Jinyoung to remove his hand as he tucked me into his side. "Of course she will! You think I would just ditch her after class and let her eat on her own? Nah man! She still has to meet the rest of the guys. It's not good to only know one or two people on your first day!"

"Not all of us are inclined to know the entire student population you know? Don't overwhelm her and scare her away." Jinyoung retorted.

"I didn't say she had to know everyone. I just want her to meet our friends, what's so wrong with that Jinyoung?"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it Jackson. All I said was that I don't want you to overwhelm her on her first day."

Oh my gosh... They're gonna drive me insane if they keep this up all year.

"I'm not gon-"

"YOU GUYS! Can't I speak for myself?" They both stopped their bickering and stared at me. I shrugged off Jackson's arm from around my shoulders in order to better look at them both. Jackson's face seemed to show signs of shock at my outburst. But I didn't care. I had to butt in otherwise I was sure that they wouldn't have stopped.

I turned to look at Jinyoung but had a hard time deciphering his expression. Was it shock as well? Was he upset that I yelled? I just couldn't tell.

I swallowed down my anxiety over not knowing what was going through Jinyoung's mind. "Mianhe... But you guys were both talking about me as if I wasn't standing right here with you both. I have a voice too. I'm a big girl, and I can make my own decisions. I don't need them made for me."

"So you won't be there at lunch then?" Jinyoung's voice showed signs of worry.

I let out a small breathy chuckle. "I didn't say that either. Yes, I will be there at lunch. I don't exactly know anyone else, and sitting alone when I've already been offered a place to eat with you both seems silly. Just in the future, please let's avoid what just happened, okay?"

"Of course. Mianhe, Y/N. We didn't mean to seem like we were trying to make your decisions for you. Right Jackson?" Jinyoung elbowed Jackson with his right arm.

"Absolutely, I'm so sorry Y/N. I just get so excited when I make a new friend. I'm sorry if I seemed too pushy." Jackson apologized with a small, embarrassed smile.

"It's fine you guys. But seriously, we should all head to class. I don't want to be late. So let's go." I said while looking back at Jackson. I then turned to Jinyoung. "We'll see you at lunch!"

"See you both then!" Jinyoung turned and quickly headed back down the hall on his way to the gym.

I watched as he disappeared around the corner, and then turned back to Jackson with a smile. "Alrighty, lead the way then."

Jackson was quickly back to his perky self as he led us through the hallways that were slowly starting to look familiar. "Okay! So we've got to head back to the 300 Quad. Which is luckily not far."

"Says you... I'd get lost if I didn't have you here to guide me." I pouted just a little. It seemed a little unfair that he made navigating this school so simple when I was sure that I would be late all day if he didn't show me the way.

However, I did have to admit that I was starting to recognize the halls better as the day went on. I know it'll still be difficult for the first couple of days, but I'll eventually get the hang of it. Jackson's voice suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

"So... That was Park Jinyoung." He glanced at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Mhm. He's nice. We had a nice conversation about books before you walked into class earlier. So that was nice." I smiled as I replied.

"Yeah, he's great. He's really smart. Probably on track to be the top of your guys' class."

My eyes widened a fraction at this new information. "Really?! He's that smart?!"

Jackson nodded happily. "Mhm. He's really dedicated to his studies. He wants to get into one of the really prestigious schools after he graduates."

"Wow. And here I am just hoping to survive in a new school." I was starting to become really impressed, and somewhat intimidated, with the person Jinyoung was being revealed to be. I couldn't help but feel worried about what my future held in store for me.

"Don't sell yourself so short. You're in a new country too. And that's incredibly scary. I've been there myself too. So trust me, you're off to a good start." He slightly bumped me as we turned a corner.

"Thanks, Jackson. I appreciate the pep talk." I bumped him back and laughed when he didn't even budge.

"No worries. You looked like you were starting to get a little overwhelmed." He flashed the same gorgeous smile that he did this morning.

I'm still going to have to get used to this. Having a couple of really attractive guys as friends... I don't know how I'll manage, but I'll have to.

Jackson stopped walking in front of me so suddenly that I came crashing into his back.

"Omo! Jackson!"

"Oh God! Sorry Y/N! But we're here." I looked around and realized that we were standing right next to my second-period class.

"Oh wow. That makes things a little easier." I gestured to the 324 classroom next to us. "That's my Algebra classroom." This would definitely help me figure my way around.

Jackson just laughed at me. "I know. I met you outside, remember. And just down there is where you tried to ditch me." He pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"Ugh... Yes, I remember, obviously! God, that was embarrassing, I thought we were over that!" The whine that slipped into my voice was deliberate. I had hoped that it would get Jackson to let up and go easy on me.

I was SO wrong.

"Oh no... No way am I over that! I'm not going to let you live that down anytime soon." His laughter was echoing through the hall.

I shoved him a bit in retaliation and made my way around him. Sighing in defeat, I walked into classroom 323 for our Cantonese class and called over my shoulder. "Let's just go find some seats before class starts..."

I heard him continue to laugh, slightly quieter now, as he followed me into the room.

Aish! This guy is really gonna give me hell. But still... I'm glad he's here... Already halfway through the first day, and I'm doing alright thanks to him. So I'd say it's worth it. Plus, when Jackson gets a little too out of hand, I have Jinyoung now too to help me out. So I'd definitely say things are off to a good start. Hopefully class goes well. Then I'll get to meet these friends that Jinyoung and Jackson have mentioned. I hope they're as nice as these two.


End file.
